Various challenges arise when arranging power elements, for example a reducer, in the space inside the tube of a winch. In particular, the system for attaching said power elements must:                withstand the high stresses in the pulley and in the input shaft of the reducer produced by centrifugal forces,        withstand the high tensile force produced by the drive belt from the motor,        withstand the gyroscopic torque resulting from the rotation of the rotor and the rotation of the input shaft of the reducer, since both rotate with respect to perpendicular axes.        
According to the prior art, these problems can be solved by providing two pulleys, one on each side of the reducer. This has the disadvantage that space is further reduced and is brought out of alignment.